


Marks

by Eriathalia



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriathalia/pseuds/Eriathalia
Summary: Taneleer cuts his hand while working.En Dwi takes up the task of cleaning the wound, assuming it may leave a scar.Wondering if Taneleer has contracted more of them during the last millenia, En Dwi sets out for a more thorough exploration.(Damn, I suck at summaries)





	Marks

En Dwi Gast could hear the pained outcry even from his main hall where he had been giving orders to his guards. Those morons had been unable to catch and dispose of a flock of rat like creatures which had the time.of their lives gnawing at everything in reach.  
One of them had even found the melt stick to its delight. Needless to say, that one had met a...rather gooey end. The Grandmaster chuckled at his own thought, but was interrupted by the anguished sound.  
“Did you hear that” he turned to Topaz, ever faithful at his side, but the woman merely shrugged.  
“Probably just one of the sla-” she was cut off by a frown and an unhappy wave of hand.  
“What did I tell you about that nasty nasty word?” The Grandmaster batted his eyelashes. It was answered with an exasperated groan and the rolling of eyes.  
“Of course. Prisoners with jobs” she answered dryly.  
“Better!” He grinned like a schoolboy and clapped his hands.  
“Uh...anyway, I don't think that’s what it was.  
Be a good girl and ah...take care of...of ah...those guys, will you?” He pet her cheek, ignoring her sour expression upon being called ‘girl’.  
With another happy wave he took off, wandering towards what had been made his ‘brothers’ new workshop, though he hardly thought of him as his brother anymore. Indeed their relationship had taken a far more...delightful turn. En Dwi licked his lips unconsciously, merely thinking of that fine body, those soft and lush lips, the shining eyes. A pleasant shiver ran down his spine, envisioning his hands gliding across light caramel skin, finding all the spots that would….  
He came to a halt in front of the workshop doors, taking a moment to wind down as his imagination had left him hot and more than just a little aroused.  
It would hardly do, barging into the other's refuge and pinning him straight to the worktable. One thing he knew was, that Taneleer Tivan needed to be handled with care, his senses set aflame with lavish foreplay, which En Dwi was more than willing to give.  
The Grandmaster was a sensual creature. He loved to receive attention, but in very special cases he equally loved to be the one giving. And Taneleer, he had found, was a wonderfully sensitive recipient. 

Upon hearing another curse from inside, he shook his head to clear away all naughty scenarios in his mind, then raised a bejeweled hand and knocked.

“Taneleer? TanTan, are you alright?”

For long moments he received no answer.

“Tan?” He called out again and carefully pushed down the door handle, wary of any object sent flying his way, well aware how much Tivan hated interruptions of any kind whenever he was engrossed in his studies.  
En Dwi peeked around the heavy door at the white haired man currently sitting with his back turned to him.  
Deeming the coast clear he stepped in and walked up to the other.

“Hey there sweetheart” he greeted Tivan and squeezed his shoulder amiably.  
The hand was quickly shoved away as a death glare was sent his way.

“En Dwi. What brings you here? Did I not bid you not to disturb me?” Taneleer huffed.

“Uh...yes but…” The Grandmaster fiddled with his collar, looking like a beaten puppy “I heard some noise and wanted to check on you?” He pouted, hoping to soften the other man’s resolve. 

“All is well. I am in the middle of a project of utmost importance. If you please?” Tivan waved one hand to shoo his companion away. 

En Dwi frowned “What happened to your other hand?” He reached out and grasped Taneleer’s wrist, drawing the other hand up to sight while ignoring his struggling and agitated protesting.  
“Oh Tan! What did you do here?” He winced at seeing a fine stream of blood still oozing from a deep cut on the palm of his hand. A strong hand...just perfect for.  
The Grandmaster shook his head once more, earning him a raised eyebrow, lips distorted in a mixture of annoyance and discomfort. 

“None of your concern Gast” Taneleer quipped and tried to free his hand, but to no avail.

“But Tan. It looks pretty bad. How did this happen?” En Dwi leaned in close, looking at the other from wide, puppy-dog eyes.

“Just a moment of distraction. With all the ruckus you and your men were causing” Taneleer hissed.

“We were catching rats. Very important. Evil little vermin.” The Grandmaster crossed his arms for a moment. “You would not want them here for certain.”

“That is a different matter” Tivan winced as he jostled his wound, causing more blood to gush from the cut.

Worriedly En Dwi took the hand in his own and examined the cut closer.

“Now that looks nasty.” He as gently as possible removed a shard of glass from the site, then took up a cloth and dabbed away most of the blood before bandaging the palm with another cloth.  
“There. That is better already. Ah...Tan?”

The other’s eyes shot open, having closed in a moment of relaxation upon the almost loving treatment.

“Oh ah...what is it?” He blinked a few times to find his way back to reality. En Dwi answered the dazed expression with a cheshire grin. 

“Did you like that?”  
Taneleers cheeks flushed in embarrassment.  
“Don’t be ridiculous Gast” he grumbled.

“You diiiiiiid” His grin widened even further. “Now…that is.. “ another lick of his lips “interesting.”

He ran his fingers up Taneleer’s arm, causing the other to emit a sigh, then protest weakly.

“Stop that En. This is not the right place or time”

“No? But you are uh...very responsive” He started massaging Taneleer’s neck.

“I want you to feel comfortable” his thumbs dug into the sore muscles, making Taneleer moan quietly. “Ah, did I find the right spot?”  
Slowly he bent down and placed a lingering kiss on the nape of Tivan’s neck.

Taneleer felt heat rising up in his whole body, squirming ever so slightly beneath those far too skilled hands. It was true, millenia of experience had made his companion rather formidable when it came to the art of pleasuring another. And to him, secluded and devoid of comfort as he had been for an equal amount of time, those caresses appeared to be heaven itself, even though he cared little to admit it. He had a feeling that En Dwi knew it anyway, judging by the expression if delight he could catch from the corner of his eye.

“I wonder” En Dwi breathed into his ear “If there are any more spots that would like some uh...attention?” One sneaky hand wandered down Taneleer’s chest, coming to trace his upper stomach.

“There…” Tivan bit his lip hard to lock in the little noises of approval slipping from his throat.

“Yes?” The tip of a clever tongue trailed the rim of Tivan’s ear, soft lips nibbling the lobe for a moment. It startled him enough to let a moan slip after all, much to En Dwi’s satisfaction.

“Hmm...I think uh…” The Grandmaster’s breath was cold against his still moist ear “we should take this somewhere else. Don’t you think” En Dwi place another kiss against the side of his neck.

“That…” he was fighting to find the right words “would be much prefered”

“As you wish” In the blink of an eye Taneleer felt the hars backrest of his chair replaced by soft cushions, the weight of En Dwi’s body pressing him into the mattress as he was straddling Tivan’s hips.

“How did you-” His words were cut off by a long finger across his lips.

“Shh” The Grandmaster smiled down on him “No need for words now.” He leaned down and kissed Taneleer’s lips sweetly, one of his hands cupping a round cheek, his thumb tracing the velvety skin in small circles. 

“Hmmm” he hummed “sweet as honey. You are quite stunning, Taneleer Tivan” 

“Didn't you say this was not the time for words?” Tivan groaned and cast him an almost demanding glare.

“Impatient, aren’t you? Oh Tan” he busied himself with kissing a trail along his neck and to the hollow of Tivan’s throat, gaining him a quiet whimper.  
A strong hand tangled in En Dwi’s hair, tousling it in the process. 

“Oh my, you are eager” Swiftly En Dwi unbuttoned his partner’s shirt and pushed the by now wrinkled fabric aside, baring a pale chest covered in fine white hair.  
With an impish grin on his face he trailed the tips of his fingers through the soft fluff, letting them glide towards one pink nipple, circling it with his forefinger.

Taneleer squirmed, his cheeks a deep pink, eyes closed is shame at his inability to retain better control of his body’s reactions.

When finally a clever mouth closed over the other nub, sucking and licking it lightly, he could not help his hips arching off the bed, seeking friction to ease his his steadily growing arousal.

“Not yet my sweet” En Dwi caressed a heated cheek lovingly. “You said there were other...places...that needed some uh...attention.” He tugged on Tivan’s shirt “May I?”

After a long moment’s pause Taneleer nodded. 

“Help me out here?” Carefully En Dwi helped the other to sit in order to rid him of his garments, leaving his torso bare and prone to the chilly air. Tivan shivered at a cold breeze hitting his already heated skin. 

“Beautiful…” The Grandmaster could not pry his eyes away from the creamy skin laid out in front of him, taking in every minor detail with growing longing to lose himself in the man’s body. He had been with countless others from all across the universe, some of them humanoid, others covered in thick fur or consisting of barely more than writhing tentacles, but no one could ever compare to his fellow Elder. 

“What did you say?” Tivan tilted his head to one side.

“Oh” En Dwi sat back, eyes half lidded. “I just have never seen anyone more uh...stunning than you?”

“Stop it Gast” all of a sudden Tivan’s voice turned to ice, devoid of any trace of the passion he had felt mere seconds ago.  
“You must have said that to hundreds before me. I am not one of your conquests” he reached for his shirt, but his hand was stilled by one of En’s. 

“Hey hey hey, wait” he looked at Taneleer with an apologetic expression. “That is not what I meant.”

“No? Then tell me what difference it makes?”  
Tivan managed to free himself and stood. “I am going back to work. Good evening.” He reached for his discarded shirt once again.

“Wait. This is not how I planned for this to go down.” En Dwi swiftly got to his feet.

“You planned?” Tivan shook his head, face distorted on disgust. “Find another to warm your bed tonight. Or any other night for that matter.” 

About to take his leave he was stopped by slender arms winding around his middle. 

“But I want no other” Taneleer tried to shrug gim off, though it was no more than a half-hearted attempt. 

“You...know very well I am not someone to toy with” Tivan dropped his gaze to his feet on sadness. “I have nothing to offer. Nothing that counts anyway.” He closed his eyes, hiding away the storm of emotion behind them. He did not want to appear weak. Millenia had he been able to maintain an air of power and superiority, striking fear in the hearts of his servants with his harsh treatment of those who dared to oppose him. No mercy and no kindness had ever found their way into his home. It was what ultimately had brought him down, the desperation of a slave who risked almost certain death for the hint of a chance of getting away from him. It cost him dearly, the better part of his life's work obliterated in the blink of an eye. When at last he had sought refuge with his brother, it had rekindled the childish feelings of admiration and affection he had buried and locked away since he had been barely more than a boy.  
Tivan knew well of the reputation his fellow Elder held amongst the people of Sakaar, but a small, unreasonable part of him had hoped there was a piece of his old, caring friend left. 

“Who says this is a game?” En Dwi answered quietly. 

“You are the master of games as far as I recall” the other growled.

“Well yes but...uh...I do take some things seriously. Please?” He let his hand wander, stroking and squeezing Taneleer's stomach lightly, an uncharacteristic expression of calm fondness on his features. “I am no good at this uh...thi emotion...thingy but...I will try?”

His lips found a mark, a circle of raggedly healed puncture wounds, on his shoulder.  
“What happened here?”

“A...a wild...creature...not unlike a...what...what are you...doing...a...lizard bit me...almost tore off my arm” Tivan could feel his resolve crumbling, the temptation mingled with a sliver of hope too great to resist.

“My poor man” En Dwi guided him back to the bed, never really loosening his hold.

“And this?” He traced his fingers across a long knotty scar between his shoulder blades.

“One of my...old servants...stabbed me with a poisoned dagger. Took me a while to...it...paralysed...oh god En Dwi”

The other had taken up the task of licking and kissing all along his spine, mapping out all the little marks and blemishes he could find on Taneleer’s back.

“Such a dangerous life” he mumbled against Tivan’s neck.

“Immortality makes you take chances. They could not have killed me.” His knees were weakening and he stumbled down into the bed, taking En Dwi down with him. 

“You need to be more careful” The Grandmaster mumbled between kisses planted all across the other’s chest. “Immortality does not lessen the pain. I uh.. don’t…” This time his words were cut off by full lips closing in around his own, engaging him in a deep, passionate kiss and leaving him utterly breathless.

“Don’t. Just make me forget.”

En Dwi nodded. “As you wish.”

He took his time, lips trailing over every inch of flesh they could possibly reach, leaving Tivan a moaning, shivering mess, flushed with desire from head to toe.  
En Dwi wanted him, his desire rising higher with every breath, every soft whimper from Taneleer’s mouth, but he held back, instead bringing him close to the edge by taking his aching length deep into his throat, allowing the other to thrust into the moist heat slowly, using his teeth to lightly scrape the silken skin, tongue circling the sensitive head, licking up the first beads of fluid.

When at last he could sense his partner coming close to the edge he drew back, chuckling at the muttered words of protest.

“Not yet my sweet. I have so much more to give” With that he set on preparing him for what was to come, dipping his tongue into the clenching rosebud until he was all slick and relaxed, begging for release.

With just a few strokes En Dwi prepared himself, then lined up, not pushing any further until he met Taneleer’s eyes, silently granting him permission. 

Achingly slow he eased into the tight hole, feeling muscles so unaccustomed to the intrusion clenching around him. For all his experience it still was almost too much to take and he had to still himself, lest he would lose control on the spot. 

Instead he kisses those sweet sweet lips again, unhurriedly and with more care than any other before. When they parted for air, he finally set a slow and steady rhythm, angling his thrusts until at last he could see Tivan’s eyes clouded over in rapture.  
Encouraged by his lover’s reaction he doubled his efforts, speeding up until one after the other they tumbled over the edge, hands seeking purchase on slippery skin. 

Exhausted En Dwi sunk down, laying next to Taneleer, one hand brushing a wayward strand of white hair from his face.

“How do you feel” he asked, barely above a whisper, his heart giving a giddy leap when his own tentative smile was answered by Tivan’s face lighting up like a previous ray of sunshine.

“Sated.” Taneleer hesitated, then went on “Loved.” he bit his lip, a gesture which En Dwi thought utterly adorable.

“Good” he mumbled, then yawned “That is just what you are.”  
Before Taneleer was able to answer, the Grandmaster had drifted off to a peaceful slumber, tightly curled around the other.  
Tivan sighed, but decided there was indeed more time for words later.

With another smile on his face he closed his eyes and followed En Dwi into sleep.


End file.
